Un amor insaciable
by naru.gaarafan
Summary: Durante los exámenes de ascenso a Chunin, Haruno Sakura se siente vigilada... alguien la observa de cerca detenidamente entre las sombras.
1. Chapter 1

Otro día soleado amaneció en Konoha y Haruno Sakura bostezó y se desperezó sentada en su cama, invadiéndola de repente una gran angustia, otra vez había tenido la misma pesadilla. Y es que, a raíz del segundo examen, el mismo sueño se repetía constantemente en su cabeza: corría por el bosque de la muerte y alguien la perseguía, veía imágenes de Sasuke sufriendo presa de aquel sello maldito, veía la cara de aquel ser que le había hecho aquello, ella gritaba pero nadie corría en su ayuda, tropezaba en el suelo y la sombra se acercaba, gritaba sin poder llegar a hacerlo y se despertaba.

Pero algo extraño más había pasado aquella noche y no estaba segura de si realmente lo había soñado o no. En un momento dado miró por la ventana y la pareció ver algo, no sabría decir el qué... tenía la extraña sensación de sentirse vigilada.

La misma sensación la tuvo al salir a la calle y procuró quitárselo de la cabeza pensando que realmente todo lo que había acontecido en el bosque la había afectado. Enseguida vio a Naruto que la saludaba como siempre, estaba esperándola para ir a entrenar juntos.

- ¡Buenos días Sakurita! – Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Buenos días... oye, por casualidad no habrás visto a Sasuke... – comenzó a decir triste.

- Bah... ese idiota, creo que ha ido a "recibir entrenamiento especial" de Kakashi-sensei –dijo Naruto en un tono bastante sarcástico.

- Ah... está bien – Sakura parecía aturdida.

De repente la kunoichi se dio la vuelta precipitadamente y juró haber visto una sombra extraña entre los árboles, pero desapareció al instante... Ahora era real, estaba segura de que alguien la vigilaba. Intentó de nuevo quitar el temor de su cabeza y se fue con Naruto para entrenar.

El día transcurrió sin menores incidentes salvo aquella extraña sensación que tenía. Continuamente se daba la vuelta y evitaba pararse por la calle más tiempo del necesario. Pero se auto-convenció a si misma diciéndose que eran imaginaciones suyas, todo provocado por las malas experiencias sufridas en aquel examen.

Pero al caer la noche, una inocente Sakura se acostó en su cama pensando que no tendría nada que temer, sin saber que a escasa distancia, alguien se encontraba agazapado entre las sombras, observándola...

La kunoichi dejó la ventana abierta, aquella noche iba a ser realmente calurosa.

Eran las 2 de la mañana cuando un ninja se puso de espaldas a la pared justo debajo de la ventana, realizó un sello y susurró débilmente "Daisan no me".

Un ojo apareció de la nada y se elevó por encima de su cabeza para mirar a través de la ventana abierta.

Una inocente Sakura dormía, al parecer plácidamente, en su cama. El ojo entró en el cuarto y escudriñó toda la habitación de la kunoichi, al parecer buscando algo, pero pronto se detuvo y miró a Sakura, la cual se encontraba destapada y vestía un pijama de seda color rosa.

El ninja enseguida se dio cuenta de que aquella kunoichi no supondría ninguna amenaza para él. No disponía de una gran cantidad de chakra, por lo que deshizo su técnica de espionaje, se levantó y entró sin emitir el más leve ruido por la ventana.

Durante unos minutos, se quedó observándola sin hacer nada, frente a ella. El pijama de Sakura consistía en unos pantalones cortos y una chaqueta abotonada que estaba ligeramente entreabierta, dejando ver un sugerente escote.

El ninja miró a su alrededor y vio a su lado una silla con una mochila llena de kunais. No quería gastar chakra inútilmente, así que tomó prestado un kunai suponiendo que le bastaría para lo que quería hacer.

Muy lentamente, el ninja se acercó sosteniendo el kunai en su mano.

Sakura dormía en una cama de tipo europeo, por lo que el ninja se subió encima sin hacer el más leve ruido, quedándose finalmente de rodillas, y pasó una pierna al otro lado del cuerpo de Sakura, quedando encima de ella.

El ninja hizo alarde de lo silencioso y ágil que podía llegar a ser, pues la cama apenas se hundía bajo su peso y la kunoichi no parecía detectar su presencia.

Pero de pronto, Sakura apretó sus ojos y comenzó a hablar en sueños:

- Sasuke... Sasuke... ¡cuidado! – y se despertó con un espasmo violento.

Al abrir los ojos y ver que alguien se encontraba frente a ella, en su cama, se asustó tanto que no pudo ni gritar. Pero enseguida el ninja se abalanzó sobre ella, la tapó la boca con la mano y puso la punta del kunai en su cuello.

Sakura sintió aquella mano fría sobre su boca y el filo del kunai amenazándola, se sintió terriblemente asustada y confundida. Intentó gritar pero era inútil. La oscuridad en su cuarto estaba bañada por la luz de la luna y pudo observar quién era. Sin duda le reconoció, le vio no hace muchos días en la calle y posteriormente en los combates preliminares.

- Busco a Uchiha Sasuke... y tú sabes donde está. Si me lo dices no te haré daño.

Sakura se fijó en aquellos ojos fríos que la miraban intensamente y sin pestañear, y asintió con la cabeza. El ninja quitó su mano despacio y la dejó hablar.

- Tú... ¿eres Gaara, verdad?

- Contesta a mi pregunta.

- Primero deja el kunai.

- No me des órdenes. Será mejor que no me obligues a realizar otro tipo de acciones... – susurró con voz grave mientras con el kunai recorría su cuello, deslizándolo hasta rozar uno de sus senos con el extremo afilado – Morirías tan deprisa que ni te darías cuenta... aunque no sería un placer para mi. Ahora vas a decirme donde esta ese Uchiha.

- ¿Qué intenciones tienes¿Qué piensas hacerle?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – dijo Gaara apretando un poco más el kunai sobre su pecho.

- Está con Kakashi, creo... recibiendo entrenamiento especial.

- ¿Dónde?

- No... no lo sé, te lo juro, ya no se más... por favor vete.

El ninja de la arena apartó el kunai y bajó la vista para ver el escote de Sakura. A esta le pareció ver que sonreía de una forma un tanto macabra. Luego Gaara clavó directamente su mirada en los ojos asustados de la kunoichi. Soltó el kunai y puso sus manos en la almohada, a cada lado del rostro de Sakura, se agachó y esta ladeó la cabeza. Gaara rozó con sus labios la oreja de Sakura para decirla aún más gravemente:

- La próxima vez... no seré tan amable, Haruno... Sakura...


	2. Chapter 2

Dos días más tarde.

En aquel mes de verano, el calor se hacía cada vez más insoportable en Konoha. La mayoría de la gente se refugiaba en sus casas, pero los aspirantes a Chunin debían seguir con su entrenamiento de cara al examen final.

Como otro día normal, Sakura se dirigió, esta vez sola, a su sitio favorito del bosque para entrenar, aunque ella ya estaba fuera del examen, decidió practicar un poco para mantenerse ocupada. Sacó sus shurikens y kunais para practicar un poco su puntería. Ya no tenía miedo después de lo que pasó hace dos noches pero no conseguía olvidar aquella mirada... no sabría muy bien decir si tenía miedo de aquel ninja, quizás temió más por Sasuke¿por qué ese empeño en querer encontrarle?

Su mente ahora mismo estaba confusa, así que no lo pensó, respiró hondo para relajarse y comenzó a entrenar.

Todo era silencio en aquel bosque, excepto por el débil canto de los pájaros y de los kunais clavándose en uno de los troncos. Pasó cerca de media hora cuando de pronto:

- Tienes un buen control de chakra, pero eres débil en defensa y ataque.

Sakura dejó caer un kunai al suelo, esa voz... Miró de donde provenía, subiendo la vista hasta las ramas del árbol que se encontraba más próximo a ella. En una rama baja se encontraba Gaara sentado tranquilamente, como si hiciese bastante tiempo que estaba ahí. Una vez más el ninja de la Arena hizo alarde de su habilidad para no ser detectado.

- ¿Me has estado espiando? – Sakura recogió el kunai del suelo, avergonzada, en una situación real un ninja no tendría que reaccionar de esa manera, pero eso a Gaara pareció no importarle en absoluto.

Pasaron unos tensos segundos pero Gaara no contestó a la pregunta de la kunoichi. Se limitó a observarla de arriba abajo y bajó del árbol de un salto.

- El otro día yo... – comenzó a decir el ninja algo aturdido.

- No deberías de ir por ahí asustando a la gente¿sabes? Y mucho menos espiarla.

Al decir esto, Gaara parecía altamente molesto, pero se contuvo de contestar, no se esperaba ese comentario. Él estaba acostumbrado a quedar siempre por encima, pero aquella chica tenía valor enfrentándose así a él, sabiendo incluso que no tenía ninguna posibilidad si se enfrentasen ambos en una batalla. Poco a poco la mirada de Gaara se hizo menos dura y aceptó su "derrota". Cuando Sakura se dirigió hacia el tronco para recoger los kunais que había lanzado, juró que la vio sonreír de forma un tanto discreta.

- Vaya... que torpe – se lamentó de pronto Sakura.

Se le había caído un kunai al suelo, y al ir a cogerlo se cortó con el extremo afilado. Un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a brotar de uno de sus dedos.

– A ver si encuentro algo por aquí para... – comenzó a decir mientras removía en su pequeña mochila.

- Espera.

El ninja de la Arena se acercó a ella y cogió su mano. Sakura hizo un vago intento por soltarse pero la intensa mirada de Gaara se lo impidió, de repente sintió una extraña confianza en aquellos ojos verdes. Sakura pensaba que quizás él tendría conocimientos médicos y podría cerrarle la herida fácilmente con un jutsu, pero en lugar de eso, Gaara hizo otra cosa. Muy lentamente se llevó el dedo de Sakura hasta su boca y lo lamió con fervor, el sabor de la sangre lo excitaba. La kunoichi estaba confundida y su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho. Gaara deslizó el dedo hasta el fondo de su garganta mientras saboreaba la sangre, pero no apartaba la mirada de los sorprendidos ojos de Sakura.

Cuando quedó satisfecho, Gaara soltó la mano de Sakura y se volvió de espaldas a ella. Esta aprovechó para restregarse el dedo en el vestido con gesto de asco exagerado.

- Ese Sasuke Uchiha... tú sientes algo por él¿verdad?

A Sakura esa pregunta la pilló por sorpresa, el ninja de la Arena fue demasiado directo y Sakura desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, una evidente tristeza invadió su cuerpo y esta se reflejó claramente en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué... te interesa eso ahora?

Gaara se puso frente a ella con los brazos cruzados e intentando ver mejor sus ojos, ya que Sakura evitaba mirarle.

- Deduzco por tu gesto que no se trata de un amor correspondido¿acaso me equivoco?

Sakura se mordió el labio y miraba hacia el suelo, parecía al borde del llanto. Gaara continuó.

- ¿Crees entonces que merece la pena seguir luchando por ese amor que jamás obtendrás de él¿Crees que merece la pena esperar para nada¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir engañándote a ti misma?

- Por que... por qué me dices eso... ¿tú que sabes? – Sakura sollozaba y ya no podía disimularlo, aunque entendía perfectamente todo lo que escuchaba.

- Dime... Sakura¿Sasuke te haría esto?

Nada más decirlo, Gaara se acercó despacio y con una ternura inusual en él levantó la mano para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Sakura, deslizó su mano hasta el cuello y posteriormente hacia la nuca, erizando así el vello de la kunoichi. De igual forma pasó sus dedos a través del pelo y lo sujetó con fuerza. Sakura estaba paralizada, cerró un instante los ojos y pudo notar el aliento de Gaara sobre sus labios, el roce con su piel, su lengua dentro de su boca, la pasión desatada. Aquel asesino, insaciable de amor, la estaba besando. Y era evidente, pensó para sí, que jamás Sasuke haría algo parecido con ella.

Después de aquel beso, Sakura pudo comprobar al separarse, como Gaara abría sus ojos lentamente, su mirada era más intensa que nunca.

- Por favor, Sakura... no me dejes solo.

Lo que experimentó Sakura en aquel momento no se podía expresar con palabras. Aún no pudo comprender la fuerza que la arrastró a asentir con la cabeza y dejarse llevar por el amor que la estaban ofreciendo, una fuerza misteriosa tenía aquella mirada que la estaba empujando a un paraíso que, jamás iba a experimentar con Sasuke Uchiha.

Así, al ver que aquel ninja extranjero la tendía la mano para que Sakura la cogiese, ésta no lo dudó un segundo.

Caminaron un rato por el bosque cogidos de la mano hasta que se detuvieron.

- Bueno, yo... quizá debería irme, a lo mejor me están buscando y... – comenzó a decir Sakura algo confundida.

- Aún no hemos terminado – dijo Gaara mientras que el tapón de su calabaza salía disparado.

La reacción inmediata de Sakura fue soltarle la mano y dar un paso hacia atrás vacilante, sacando y mostrando inmediatamente un kunai, dispuesta a defenderse. A Gaara aquello le parecía gracioso.

- Sakura, pon tus manos en mis hombros. Confía en mi – dijo recalcando bien las últimas palabras.

Una vacilante Sakura soltó el kunai y así hizo, acercándose de nuevo y poniendo las manos en los hombros de Gaara.

- Buena chica... Espero que no tengas claustrofobia.

Dicho esto, Gaara comenzó a realizar sellos con las manos y una cantidad enorme de arena comenzó a salir de su calabaza, formando alrededor de ellos una pared y encerrando a ambos en una gran bola, se trataba de su defensa absoluta.

Poco a poco, ambos quedaron sumidos en la más absoluta oscuridad y con un ademán de Gaara, ambos se sentaron en el suelo, también de arena.

A pesar de que estaban a escasos centímetros, Sakura apenas podía ver el rostro de Gaara. Todo era oscuridad y un silencio aterrador, su pulso se aceleró.

- Observa – dijo de pronto Gaara – Te sorprenderás.

Entonces ocurrió algo que a Sakura la resultó hermoso, era lo más bonito que había visto nunca. Aparecieron pequeñas motitas de luz suspendidas en el aire, como luciérnagas diminutas que iluminaban con luz tenue aquella oscuridad. Había muchas y todas se dirigían hacia arriba lentamente, hasta quedarse suspendidas por encima de sus cabezas.

- In... increíble¿qué técnica utilizas?

Pero en lugar de responder, Gaara se dirigió hacia ella precipitadamente y la besó de forma intensa, atrapando aquellos labios entre los suyos, saboreándolos con ansiedad y poder así de nuevo notar aquella sensación placentera en su pecho, dejando que su corazón se llenase de un amor ardiente. Se alegró de comprobar que Sakura parecía sentir lo mismo, pues le correspondió abrazándole con fuerza.

Al cabo de un rato dejaron de besarse y Sakura vio como Gaara se despojaba de la calabaza y parte de su ropa, estaba comenzando a sudar. Sakura señaló la pared y preguntó con impaciencia:

- ¿Cuándo tiempo puedes mantener esta técnica?

El ninja de la arena la miró entonces fijamente, con los ojos hambrientos.

- El suficiente. No te preocupes por eso.

De repente Sakura se sintió muy acalorada, Gaara se había quitado toda la parte de arriba de sus ropas y la kunoichi decidió imitarle. Muy despacio se llevó la mano a la cremallera de su vestido, bajó la misma lentamente mientras Gaara observaba sin decir nada, con los ojos llenos de excitación clavados en ella.

Antes de que Sakura se quitase el vestido, Gaara se colocó a su espalda, apoyando la suya contra la pared. La ayudó a quitárselo y vio su pecho desnudo. Sakura se apoyó entonces sobre él.

- Haruno Sakura... vas a hacer que me vuelva loco – susurró en el oído de la chica con voz grave.

Debido a la posición en la que se encontraban, Gaara tenía a Sakura totalmente a su merced. El ninja comenzó a besar el hombro desnudo de la kunoichi mientras sus manos se deslizaban suavemente por su cintura, subiendo hasta alcanzar sus senos, grandes y firmes, suaves como la seda. Sakura se sintió enormemente excitada y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre el hombro de Gaara. Se arrimó más a él y notó por detrás su erección.

De nuevo se besaron, y con cada beso, Gaara recibía en su pecho aquella inyección de amor que tanto necesitaba, el amor que Sakura le estaba dando era su droga, una droga que le provocaba un placer extremo. Decidió recompensarla y puso una de sus manos sobre la rodilla derecha de la kunoichi para obligarla a separar un poco las piernas. Con aquel gesto, Sakura entendió, se despojó de sus mayas y de nuevo el ninja de la arena recibió otro ardiente beso.

La mano derecha de Gaara inició un recorrido descendiente, desde la rodilla y bajando por la cara interna del muslo, hasta llegar a aquel punto donde el placer alcanzase el límite. Sakura gimió. Gaara iba sumamente despacio, quizás demasiado, no mostraba ninguna prisa y se excitaba aún más con cada gesto de Sakura.

Un líquido caliente se deslizó por su dedo y Gaara sonrió maliciosamente... miró a Sakura a los ojos y se metió el dedo en la boca, saboreando el flujo del amor. Sakura estaba tan húmeda que a Gaara casi le pareció un sueño, de nuevo otra inyección de amor sació su sed.

El ninja de la arena prosiguió con una caricia superficial en círculos y despacio, terriblemente despacio. Sakura comenzó a jadear pero Gaara seguía con el mismo ritmo...

- Más... más rápido – la oyó decir.

De nuevo Gaara se acercó al oído de la kunoichi y en un débil susurro habló gravemente.

- La gente no acostumbra a darme órdenes... será mejor que supliques...

Sakura se mordió el labio, jadeaba desesperadamente y estaba al borde del éxtasis. Las palabras emergieron a la superficie.

- Por... por favor... Gaara... más deprisa... por favor... ¡más deprisa Gaara! – gritó entre jadeos.

- Así me gusta – indicó Gaara mientras la mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

Entonces Sakura notó algo extraño... vio una pequeña luz azul alrededor de la mano de Gaara, estaba... ¿concentrando chakra?

A los cinco segundos, Sakura arqueó la espalda, ladeó la cabeza de forma convulsiva y gimió. Aquel fue el orgasmo más intenso que jamás había sentido.

Al poco rato Gaara se puso de pie, quedando frente a Sakura, la cual permanecía sentada y apoyada contra la pared, aún jadeaba.

- Es increíble, puedes mantener esta técnica durante mucho tiempo y además... en fin, debes de tener una enorme cantidad de chakra... – dijo la kunoichi casi sin aliento.

Al decirlo Gaara se bajó los pantalones y entornó sus ojos con malicia, mostrando su miembro a una asombrada Sakura. Al parecer el chakra no era lo único "enorme" que tenía el ninja.

- ¡Oh! Va... vaya... esto es...

- Lo sé.

Con esa respuesta, a Sakura la quedó claro que Gaara era una persona satisfecha consigo misma y ese alardeo solamente podía provenir de él. Enseguida vio como Gaara ponía una mano en el techo, justo encima de su cabeza y con la otra mano se sujetó el miembro haciéndolo rozar en los labios de Sakura.

Enseguida esta mostró su lengua y lo lamió fervorosamente hasta introducirlo en su boca, ya sujetándolo con su propia mano. Gaara puso entonces la otra mano en el techo y cerró los ojos con fuerza para emitir un gemido grave.

A los pocos minutos, la defensa absoluta de Gaara tembló y comenzó a caer arena del techo, pero Sakura no se percató de ello y aumentó el ritmo, lamiéndole aún más rápido.

Realmente Gaara no podría mantener la técnica durante mucho más tiempo, y a pesar de la extremada excitación que le estaba provocando la kunoichi, se concentró un poco más en estabilizar la técnica y que esta no se derrumbase. Y es que, aunque aún conservaba suficiente cantidad de chakra, aquella excitación le estaba volviendo loco.

- (Estoy venciendo al dolor, estoy venciendo a la soledad, estoy siendo correspondido, siento el amor dentro de mí, por fin saciaré mi sed) – pensó para sí mientras controlaba la arena para adherirla de nuevo a las paredes en un último esfuerzo.

De repente Gaara oyó gemidos provenientes de Sakura, pero qué... la miró y lo que vio fue el placer extremo. Con la mano que tenía libre, Sakura se estaba masturbando. Gaara abrió más los ojos, realmente estaba sorprendido. A punto de llegar al borde del éxtasis, Sakura pronunció dos palabras que se grabarían en la memoria del ninja de la Arena para siempre.

- Ai... shiteru

Te quiero.

El cuerpo de Gaara se tensó y el placer estalló dentro de su defensa absoluta.

A medida que la arena comenzó a caer del techo, Sakura se puso en pie y se aferró a Gaara con fuerza, aún estaban sin sus ropas, pero la arena comenzó a caer y poco a poco quedaron de nuevo al aire libre. Sakura miró a su alrededor horrorizada.

- Noto una presen... mmmmmh – la frase de Sakura quedó interrumpida por el beso de Gaara, al cual no parecía importarle estar desnudo en mitad de un bosque a la vista de cualquiera.

De repente oyeron un terrible alarido y miraron a su derecha sin dejar de abrazarse. A pocos metros, vieron a Naruto que les señalaba con el dedo, e iba acompañado de Kankuro. La expresión de ambos era de absoluto terror, ojos como platos, bocas totalmente abiertas, mudos de asombro por ver a Sakura y a Gaara allí plantados en mitad de la nada besándose y encima desnudos. Kankuro se llevó la mano al pecho y parecía al borde del infarto.

A toda prisa Sakura se puso detrás de Gaara y éste se cruzó de brazos, pasando olímpicamente de taparse.

- ¡Shanaroooooo¡Como os atrevéisssss! – gritó Sakura alzando el puño.

- Sakura-chan... – dijo Naruto afligido mientras dejaba de señalarles con el dedo y agachaba la cabeza.

- ¡Joder Gaara¡no te podemos dejar solo ni un segundo¡Temari y yo buscándote, pensábamos que estabas haciendo alguna de las tuyas, como siempre!

- Deja de sermonearme Kankuro, o te mataré.

- (Ya estamos... siempre se tiene que salir con la suya) – dijo Kankuro en voz baja y con los dientes muy apretados.

El ninja de la Arena se volvió hacia Sakura, la miró directamente a los ojos y habló en un susurro, sus labios se rozaban.

- Gracias... Sakura. Espero que nos veamos otro día, pues mi amor es... insaciable.

Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

Siento mucho el retraso, pero claro, una tiene obligaciones y además necesita tiempo e inspiración Pero bueno, aquí está la continuación de este fanfic. Os agradezco mucho vuestros comentarios y el interés que tenéis en esta historia, que me hacen continuar adelante. Espero de verdad que os guste y prometo actualizar en cuanto pueda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron varios días desde "el encuentro" entre Gaara y Sakura. Esta no había vuelto a tener noticias de él y tampoco le veía por la aldea mientras hacía sus quehaceres cotidianos. "Mejor así" pensaba para sí misma, pero en el fondo... no, no podía olvidarlo. No podía olvidar el suave tacto de su piel inmaculada, ni aquellos ojos que no parecían albergar ninguna duda, ojos salvajes y hambrientos de amor. Solo de pensar en aquel momento Sakura temblaba, como si fuera una hoja a merced del viento. Sabaku no Gaara.

Lo peor de todo, era aguantar a Naruto. Sakura le tenía pegado todo el día, parecía no fiarse de sus movimientos y la seguía a todas partes preguntando lo mismo una y otra vez:

- Pues de verdad que no lo entiendo Sakurita. No entiendo que ves en ese sin-cejas... Además yo creo...

- ¡Cállate Naruto! – se volvió Sakura un tanto histérica y con el puño levantado - ¡Además, deja ya de seguirme, deberías estar entrenando para los exámenes finales, baka!

Al parecer Sakura dio en el clavo, pues después de eso, Naruto desapareció casi instantáneamente. Ya más animada y satisfecha continuó con su camino y decidió entrar en la tienda de flores Yamanaka. Al frente del mostrador se encontraba Ino, la cual saludó efusivamente a su "rival".

- Vaya, vaya... mira a quién tenemos aquí, si es la frentuda.

- ¿Cómo estás ino-cerda? – contestó Sakura con malicia mientras miraba unos narcisos de forma disimulada.

- ¿Estás buscando algo en particular? Algo quizás para... ¿Sa-su-ke? – se interesó Ino con malicia.

- No yo... no buscaba nada en particular – mintió Sakura, pues se le había ocurrido la estúpida idea de regalar una flor al ninja de la arena, pero sonó raro en su cabeza y definitivamente Sabaku no Gaara no tenía cara de que le gustasen mucho las flores.

Justo cuando Sakura decidió que lo mejor era marcharse se oyó un ruido al fondo de la tienda. Ino miró con aprensión y dijo en voz baja.

- Ese chico lleva ahí un buen rato, no me he acercado a él porque me da una grima... es ese que peleó contra Lee y le mandó al hospital...

En aquel momento a Sakura casi la da un infarto y se giró rápidamente para no verle llevándose las manos al pecho. Era él. ¿Pero, qué hacía en una tienda de flores?

Finalmente Gaara surgió de entre las estanterías que lo ocultaban y llevaba una maceta con un cactus horrible. Demasiado tarde, ya la habría visto y lo peor de todo es que Ino estaba delante. A esta no se le pasó por alto el gesto que hizo Sakura, por lo que apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos, escudriñándola.

Aún girada, Sakura notaba los pasos que se acercaban, su frente se perló de sudor, su corazón hacía intentos por salir a través de su garganta. ¿Qué haría¿saludarle como si nada? Además estaba Ino, que seguro se daría cuenta de todo. Finalmente Sakura se giró un poco y le miró de reojo. Gaara se plantó delante de Ino y puso la maceta sobre el mostrador de la caja sin decir nada, se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y poner su habitual gesto de enfado. Enseguida Ino dijo en voz más alta de lo que hubiese querido:

- ¡Llévatelo¡es... es gratis!

Y sin mediar palabra, Gaara agarró su maceta y salió muy despacio de la tienda, no sin mirar antes también de reojo a Sakura. Esta incluso notó que le hizo una especie de mueca, pero lo que más noto fue que algo se filtró entre sus dedos, rozándolos... una cantidad pequeña de su arena. En el instante que pasó por su lado, notó ese olor característico del ninja de la arena, un olor inconfundible que a la vez lo hacía terriblemente deseable. Al marcharse, Sakura estaba como ida, temblaba de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí Sakura¿Por qué estás tan... rara¿Es por ese chico? – interrogó Ino.

- No yo... bueno... – comenzó a sonrojarse.

- ¡No me digas que él...¿Qué tú y él?!!! – dijo Ino con absoluta sorpresa.

En aquel momento apareció la persona que Sakura más temía, Naruto Uzumaki. Entró con gesto algo alicaído.

- Has estado otra vez con él Sakura. Le he visto salir de aquí así que no puedes mentirme.

- ¡Ajá! – exclamó Ino - ¿Entonces es cierto Sakura¿estás saliendo con ese ninja de la Arena?

- ¿Saliendo? – interrumpió Naruto - ¡Ja! Saliendo es poco... les pillamos el otro día en el bosque y estaban en pelota pica... mmmmmh!! – Sakura le puso la mano en la boca a Naruto para callarle, la expresión de Ino fue de absoluta sorpresa.

- Vaya, vaya... mira con la frentuda. Pero eso quiere decir... – a Ino se le iluminó el rostro - ¿qué tengo entonces vía libre con Sasuke¿qué va ser solo para mí verdad?

- Sasuke, sasuke... siempre sasuke – refunfuñó Naruto por lo bajo.

Pero Sakura no pudo contestar, estaba en una especie de trance "post-Gaara" y se limitó a hacer un gesto extraño de asentimiento. Ino pareció muy satisfecha con la respuesta.

Atardeció en Konoha y un extraño viento invadió la aldea, el cielo se cubrió por completo y la gente comenzó a refugiarse en sus casas al caer las primeras gotas de la tormenta que se avecinaba. Sin embargo, Sakura seguía deambulando por las calles, sin rumbo, no la apetecía ir a casa pero tampoco hizo por resguardarse de la lluvia, la cual cada vez comenzó a ser más fuerte. Completamente empapada se detuvo en mitad de la calle y miró con extraño interés hacia una de las ventanas. Ahora la lluvia caía con más fuerza. Iluminada por una luz tenue, pudo distinguir a través del cristal aquel cactus horrible que Gaara había adquirido en la tienda de Ino, era inconfundible. Miró hacia la puerta, se trataba de una posada, ahora no cabía ninguna duda. Sabía donde estaba. Pensó que alguna fuerza la había conducido hasta allí, pero no sabía ahora qué hacer. Levantó la cara para que la lluvia le golpease en el rostro y permaneció un rato inmóvil en mitad de la calle desierta.

Reuniendo la fuerza necesaria, entró al cabo de un rato en la posada, subió hasta la habitación y golpeó con los nudillos en la puerta. Pasaron unos tensos segundos pero no hubo respuesta. No quiso insistir y se dio media vuelta, pero justo en ese instante la puerta dio un chasquido, y con ella, el corazón de Sakura. Esta se giró más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado pero su gesto cambió de sorpresa a un poco de indignación. El que estaba al otro lado era Kankuro, este pareció sorprendido.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó.

- Yo... estaba buscando, había venido a...

- Ah, ya, buscas a Gaara. Aquí no le vas a encontrar, cuando anochece se va a algún lugar alto.

- ¿Un lugar alto? – preguntó Sakura extrañada.

- Así es, a veces le veo en el tejado del templo, allí – dijo señalando Kankuro por la ventana que estaba a su espalda.

Mientras Sakura se marchaba dando las gracias, Kankuro se asomó al pasillo y gritó.

- ¡Que os lo paséis bien! – exclamó con sorna.

- ¡Solo vamos a hablar! – respondió Sakura mientras giraba dispuesta a bajar por las escaleras.

- Si, seguro... – musitó Kankuro mientras volvía a encerrarse en su habitación.

En mitad de la lluvia, Sakura saltó de tejado en tejado, hasta posarse en el del templo. Miró a su alrededor, seguía diluviando pero no veía a nadie. Al cabo de unos segundos, alguien se puso en su espalda y Sakura se estremeció al notar unas manos en sus caderas.

- Seguirás mojándote si permaneces aquí, Haruno Sakura.

En ese instante Sakura dejó de oír la lluvia, se había provocado un silencio brutal en sus oídos interrumpido tan solo por la voz grave de Gaara del Desierto.

(continuará)


	4. Chapter 4

Un amor insaciable (4)

En aquel tejado hacía frío, y la lluvia seguía arremetiendo contra la tierra. A un lado del tejado había una gran brecha que no pasó desapercibida a ojos de Sakura, y cerca de allí, un cuerpo, el de Dosu Kinuta. Gaara se dio cuenta de lo que miraba la kunoichi.

- Parece ser que mi adversario quería jugar antes de tiempo. Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí – y la tendió la mano. Sakura se la cogió. Tenía ganas de preguntar qué había pasado pero por alguna extraña razón, no quiso abrir la boca. Enseguida se dio cuenta que se dirigieron donde hace pocos minutos había estado, en la posada donde se hospedaban él y sus hermanos, solo que esta vez, Gaara se dirigió a otra habitación y no a la que minutos antes había llamado Sakura.

- Estos idiotas estarán durmiendo – musitó Gaara refiriéndose a sus hermanos. Y sin decir más entró en su habitación invitando a Sakura a hacer lo mismo. Esta vaciló permaneciendo en la puerta.

- ¿Ahora no me tendrás miedo, verdad?

- Yo.. no, no es eso...

El shinobi de la arena se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una mueca de lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. Entonces Sakura no pudo resistirlo, ya había llegado hasta allí y además ella fue esta vez la que había ido a buscarle. Dio varios pasos y entró en la habitación. Esta se encontraba en penumbras, tan solo estaba bañada con la luz de la luna llena que entraba a través de la ventana. Tan sólo había un futón recogido en el suelo y que parecía no haber sido utilizado nunca, una mesita y una silla. Gaara se despojó de la calabaza y la dejó a un lado, apoyada al lado del armario que estaba empotrado en la pared. Posteriormente abrió el mismo y sacó un par de toallas, una se la dio a Sakura y esta dio las gracias, pues estaba empapada y la venía bien secarse un poco. Vio sin inmutarse como Gaara se quitaba la ropa que tenía mojada y rápidamente se dio la vuelta pidiendo disculpas, con las mejillas coloradas. Pero enseguida notó una mano en su hombro que la obligó a girarse.

- A estas alturas, ¿crees que debemos guardar las composturas? – dijo lenta y pausadamente Gaara del Desierto. Y sin dejar que Sakura contestara, el ninja la abrazó con fuerza y la besó de forma apasionada en los labios, como si su vida dependiese de aquel beso. La kunoichi pudo percibir la respiración agitada del ninja y sintió un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo que se iba concentrando en un solo punto, por lo que al notarlo, apretó los muslos. Ella le devolvió aquel beso y dejó que sus lenguas jugasen imparables dentro de sus bocas. Cada uno sentía los latidos del otro y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

Al cabo de pocos segundos, Gaara se dirigió al oído de Sakura. Hablaba en un tono muy bajo, casi imperceptible.

- Quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo... pero esta vez, quiero verte – indicó. El shinobi de la arena recordó lo que ocurrió días atrás en el bosque, cuando Sakura, en su éxtasis, contempló como se masturbaba.

Dicho esto, Gaara, sin la parte superior de la ropa, se separó de ella y se dejó caer en la única silla que había en la habitación. Miró a Sakura, la cual temblaba y estaba tan colorada que parecía un tomate, pero en aquella penumbra no se percibía. Ella sabía perfectamente a qué se había referido el ninja, pero la situación esta vez era bastante diferente. Ahora se encontraba allí, de pie, temblando, con un espectador que esperaba ver un buen espectáculo.

Gaara permanecía sentado de forma muy relajada, con las piernas estiradas y los brazos cruzados. Al cabo de unos tensos segundos, Sakura comenzó a desnudarse. Finalmente y de forma pausada se quitó la bandana de la cabeza, dejando caer la misma al suelo, y sacudió su larga melena rosa, como si con ello pretendiese liberar tensiones, pero fue un acto que al ninja le pareció bastante sensual. Y al ver de nuevo el rostro de la kunoichi, percibió que su gesto había cambiado por completo. La kunoichi comenzó acariciando sus senos, lentamente. Hasta que posteriormente bajó una de sus manos, deslizando sus dedos a través de su entrepierna. Gimió de placer y Gaara descruzó los brazos.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Sakura se dejó caer de rodillas, pues ya no aguantaba estar más rato de pie, la excitación era cada vez mayor. Miraba a Gaara de reojo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y gemía. El ninja cambio de postura en la silla, cruzando las piernas y dejando descansar los brazos en los apoyabrazos que tenía la silla.

En un momento dado, sin querer Sakura estiró el brazo y tocó algo que cayó rodando por el suelo. Era la calabaza de Gaara, la cual era casi tan grande como el cuerpo de una persona. Entonces Sakura hizo algo que se quedaría grabado en la mente del shinobi de la arena para siempre. La kunoichi se abrazó a la misma "cabalgándola" por su parte central, de modo que la parte superior quedaba en su espalda y quedaba abrazada a la parte posterior. Al verla de lado, Gaara pudo ver sin dificultad que la kunoichi se disponía a lamer aquella superficie rugosa con la lengua. Ahora el ninja se incorporó un poco de la silla y se aferró más a los apoyabrazos.

Mientras Sakura lamía con la lengua aquella zona, comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo rozar su entrepierna con la tela que cubría la parte central de la calabaza, la cual se humedeció al instante. Los gemidos fueron más fuertes. Los nudillos de las manos de Gaara se pusieron blancos de aferrar con fuerza los extremos de los apoyabrazos y abrió aún más los ojos, era la escena más increíble que jamás había visto, y su erección en aquel momento también así lo demostraba.

- Sa... Sakura – dijo casi en un imperceptible tartamudeo. La sorpresa y el placer que aquello que le estaba provocando era brutal. Hasta tal punto, que se aferró las manos al pecho, pero esta vez no era dolor lo que sentía, su corazón latía con fiereza, parecía querer salir de su cuerpo. Ante él tenía, a la auténtica Sakura. Toda timidez y reprensión habían desaparecido de su cuerpo y del gesto del rostro de la kunoichi. Casi sintió, incluso un poco de miedo. Al cabo de poco tiempo la calabaza se deshizo en arena y Sakura, jadeante, miró a Gaara a los ojos. Se acercó a cuatro patas, el shinobi de la arena permanecía en silencio, pero con los ojos muy abiertos. Se oyó el ruido metálico de una cremallera, y posteriormente el gemido de Gaara resonó en las paredes de la habitación como un eco.


	5. Chapter 5

Un amor insaciable (último capítulo)

**Un amor insaciable (último capítulo)**

El shinobi del Desierto jadeaba sin descanso, la bestia sudaba en un mar de placer que no parecía tener límite. La satisfacción de poder amar era más grande que la de asesinar.

La vez anterior estaba pendiente de mantener la técnica de la defensa absoluta, pero esta vez era diferente, tenía libertad de movimientos, lo cual también podía resultar "peligroso". Y esta vez se había asegurado de mantener la puerta cerrada, por lo que las interrupciones no serían posibles. Él se merecía aquello y no quería que nada lo estropease, pues si alguno de sus hermanos o alguien se atrevía a cruzar esa puerta, no viviría al día siguiente para contarlo.

El pecho de Gaara se movía de forma exagerada mientras respiraba, parecía una bestia en celo. Sin poder contenerse un segundo más, apartó a Sakura de forma algo brusca y la obligó a ponerse de rodillas. Se acercó por detrás mientras se sujetaba el miembro con una mano y con la otra acariciaba uno de sus senos. Se agachó aún más por su espalda para acercarse al oído de la kunoichi.

- Ahora... vamos a terminar lo que no pudimos hacer la última vez, Haruno Sakura... Sin barreras, sin jutsus, voy a hacerte mía.

Nada más decir esto, Sakura gimió mordiéndose el labio a la vez que unas lágrimas gruesas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sintió detrás las embestidas brutales proporcionadas por el solitario e insaciable de amor, Gaara del Desierto.

Ahora el ninja de la Arena sujetaba a Sakura por las caderas y arremetía contra ella sintiendo con cada embestida como una descarga eléctrica que iba directamente a su corazón, hinchándolo del amor que nunca tuvo.

Pero Gaara quería comprobar si Sakura sentía lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo, quería ver su rostro... La obligó a darse la vuelta y que esta quedase tumbada boca arriba. Gaara comprobó que sus mejillas estaban encendidas, sudaba y seguía jadeando.

- Si... te paras ahora... creo que me moriré – dijo la "inocente" Sakura.

El gesto de Gaara cambió por completo y en su rostro se dibujó entonces una sonrisa altamente macabra. Sujetó las piernas abiertas de Sakura contra su pecho y la embistió de nuevo. Esta arqueó la espalda mientras gemía, ladeó la cabeza y sus pechos oscilaron. Las ventanas de la habitación quedaron empañadas.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, ambos sintieron la explosión de placer que les había llevado al límite. Quedaron exhaustos abrazados en el suelo, pero Gaara se incorporó de un brinco mirando con ceño hacia la pared, como si hubiese detectado algo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Sakura que permanecía tumbada.

Pero Gaara se puso un dedo en los labios en señal de que permaneciese en silencio, mientras se dirigía hacia la pared. Apoyó una oreja contra la misma. El silencio era absoluto y Sakura no entendía nada, ¿acaso Gaara había escuchado algo? Miró a la kunoichi y la hizo señas para que se levantase en silencio, entonces Sakura contempló con sus propios ojos que en la pared había dos agujeros pequeños, y al cabo de una décima de segundo oyó lo que parecía ser un gemido proveniente de la habitación de al lado, donde estaba...

- ¡¡Voy a matarte KANKURO!! – rugió furioso Gaara mientras lanzaba un bloque de arena contra la pared, la cual se vino prácticamente abajo.

De forma automática, Kankuro sacó la mano de su entrepierna y se puso de pie en un brinco, temblando de pies a cabeza e intentando calmar a su hermano. Sakura se quedó pálida como la cera y enseguida se tapó con su ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo, pero Gaara no se había puesto ni los pantalones siquiera.

- No, no te mosquees hombre... es que lo hice sin pensar y... y... – comenzó Kankuro suplicante mientras unas tremendas gotas de sudor le recubrían la cara.

Pero de repente Sakura habló sin gritar y los dos hermanos la miraron.

- ¿Desde cuando... – Sakura parecía de repente muy tranquila, incluso sonreía – nos estás espiando?

Y Kankuro solo pudo pronunciar dos palabras antes del inminente ataque.

- Yo... calabaza...

Lo que vino a continuación asombró hasta al imperturbable Gaara. Sakura se dirigió como una bala hacia Kankuro y le propinó un puñetazo tal que le estampó contra la otra pared. Al oír el estruendo, Temari se presentó en la habitación de Kankuro contemplando la escena con verdadero estupor. Kankuro se encontraba hecho trizas contra el suelo, Sakura jadeaba todavía con el puño en alto y Gaara miraba a ésta última en pelotas y con los brazos cruzados, con gesto de absoluta admiración.

- Prefiero no saber lo que ha ocurrido – y se marchó de nuevo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sin decir nada y después de una mirada cómplice a Sakura, Gaara cogió a Kankuro por la pechera y le espetó:

- A partir de ahora, procura tenerle miedo también a ella – dijo mientras señalaba a Sakura con el dedo. Y la kunoichi, orgullosa, se lo tomó como un cumplido.

Fin.


End file.
